


Mmmh

by hanabia



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dry Humping, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Roommates, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabia/pseuds/hanabia
Summary: De quando Taeyong se mete na maior encrenca de sua vida: seu colega de quarto, Byun Baekhyun, com quem divaga quase todas as noites, pega-o gemendo o nome dele, em alto e bom som. "Não consigo dormir com você gemendo meu nome", Baekhyun diz, simplista. E é aí que tudo piora.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: SuperOne Fic Fest





	Mmmh

**Author's Note:**

> OI! Vamos lá...
> 
> Esse é o Plot #12 do SuperOne Ficfest! É uma oneshot BaekYong, como vocês podem ver, que eu escrevi com muito carinho. É, também, meu debut no ficdom do SuperM! Espero que gostem da leitura, ok? 
> 
> Agradecimentos:  
> Primeiramente, à organização SUPER compreensível desse fest. Eu agradeço bastante pela oportunidade de postar uma ficzinha nesse primeiro roud e espero estar junto a vocês nos próximos! Agradeço também a L., a excelentíssima beta reader que me ajudou nessa oneshot! Sem você essa experiência não teria sido tão divertida <3
> 
> Boa leitura!

Havia acontecido outra vez: Taeyong deu-se conta quando abriu os olhos e enxergou os lençóis de sua cama. Estava deitado de bruços, disposto em uma posição totalmente diferente da que fora dormir, e o volume entre suas pernas denunciava que, sim, teve outro maldito sonho _daqueles_ com seu colega de quarto, Byun Baekhyun — ou Docinho, como o chamava em segredo. 

Isso vinha acontecendo com uma frequência considerável, o Lee pontuou, desesperado que um dia esse seu desejo pelo outro fosse descoberto. Com certo receio, olhou para a cama de baixo da beliche e suspirou aliviado por não encontrar o mais velho ali. 

Reuniu todas suas forças para desbloquear o celular, checando as horas. Eram quase dez da manhã, tarde demais para acordar em plena quinta-feira, principalmente para Taeyong, que precisava estudar para uma prova no dia seguinte. Acordar cedo lhe era um sacrifício. Quase sempre, inclusive, Baekhyun deixava a janela do pequeno cômodo aberta antes de ir para suas aulas, na esperança do Lee tornar-se uma criatura mais matinal. Nunca funcionou. 

Espreguiçou-se e coçou os olhos, que reclamavam da claridade. Todo molenga, literalmente, arrastou-se para fora da cama, quase enganchando os pés na escada da beliche e fazendo uma bela arte, sentou-se na cadeira _gamer_ — na qual investiu três meses do salário do seu trabalho de meio período como garçom — e tacou o dedão do pé no botão de ligar o computador. Enquanto esperava seu bebê acordar completamente, planejou o restante da sua manhã. 

Ao mesmo tempo que era tarde demais para estudar o conteúdo de dezenas de páginas, uma pulguinha sapeca em seu juízo lhe garantiu que conseguiria ir bem se revisasse tudo só à noite. Fraco e procrastinador como era, acreditou fielmente nisso e concluiu que jogaria até a hora do almoço, depois se arrumaria para as aulas da tarde e, somente de noite, daria atenção ao conteúdo da prova. Parecia um bom plano, certo? 

Errado. Ainda assim, seguiu-o à risca. Era uma espécie de expert na auto sabotagem, seu eu do presente sempre optava por complicar a vida do seu eu do futuro. Poucos minutos após o meio-dia, separou uma muda de roupa e rumou para o banheiro do dormitório, que ficava ao final do corredor dos quartos. Tomou um bom banho e até lavou o cabelo, agora loiro claro e um pouco mais longo do que gostaria que estivesse. 

Não demorou para que estivesse cruzando o campus, trajando uma calça preta justa e um moletom azul pastel. Os óculos escuros no topo da cabeça servindo para impedir que a franja atrapalhasse sua visão — e os de grau permaneciam bem guardados na bolsa a tiracolo. A distância do prédio dos dormitórios até o restaurante universitário era cruel; sentia-se tão vazio que a mais leve brisa seria capaz de carregá-lo, tamanha era a fome por ter pulado o café da manhã. 

— Boa tarde. — Taeyong estava na fila, decidindo qual das duas opções do cardápio era mais do seu agrado, quando alguém disse, ao mesmo tempo em que agarrou sua cintura. — Por que não respondeu minhas mensagens?

— Não enche, Mark — resmungou, parando alguns segundos para avaliar seu melhor amigo. Mark sempre andava como um principezinho, os cabelos castanhos bem alinhados e partidos de lado, a camisa social bem passada e abotoada até o penúltimo botão, a calça acinturada e uma mochila nas costas cheia de cadernos com anotações perfeitas. Era como se exalasse as notas altas de seu histórico. — O que foi?

— Ia te chamar pra almoçar comigo — explicou, já furando a fila e ocupando a frente do amigo. Não era tão príncipe assim. 

— Cadê o seu grude? — questionou, olhando dramaticamente para os lados. 

— Jongin? — indagou, como se aquilo pudesse se referir a alguém que não fosse seu namorado. O loiro balançou a cabeça. — Ah, na biblioteca. Só vou ver ele mais tarde.

Taeyong riu soprado, falsamente indignado, e soltou:

— A segunda opção aceita almoçar com você, senhor Mark. 

Mark riu alto e espalhafatoso, como de costume, e deu um tapinha nas costas do Lee. 

Dali em diante, nada de muito diferente aconteceu no dia de Taeyong. Na verdade, tudo ocorreu tão bem que ele até esqueceu da maneira constrangedora de como tinha acordado. Ao sair da última aula que tinha, passou numa loja de conveniências para comprar algo instantâneo para o jantar e foi direto para o dormitório. 

Era hora do Taeyong-do-futuro, aquele que tinha plena ciência de que precisava estudar horrores, entrar em ação. Abriu os livros e tirou os post-its e marcadores coloridos da gaveta, só usava esses recursos em situações de emergência. Colocou sua playlist de estudos para tocar no _headphone_ e iniciou a leitura. O primeiro bocejo, por mais incrível que pareça, só surgiu duas horas depois, quase sincronizado com o momento em que ele notou a presença do seu colega de quarto. 

— Prova amanhã? — Baekhyun perguntou, admirado de ver o Lee tão concentrado em algo que não fosse jogos e música.

Taeyong assentiu, levantando da cadeira para abrir um pacote de salgadinhos. Não podia olhar muito para o Byun ou se distrairia com aquela visão dos céus: a toalha branca presa ao redor da cintura, os cabelos molhados grudando na testa e a boquinha mais vermelha do que o normal porque deveria ter acabado de escovar os dentes. O cheiro do sabonete alheio invadiu suas narinas, sobrepondo-se ao do salgadinho de milho. Logo, a matéria pareceu menos interessante. 

Aliás, o que nesse mundo seria mais interessante que Baekhyun trocando de roupa?

Enquanto o Lee esforçava-se para não ficar nu na frente dele, Baek parecia fazer o contrário. Taeyong jurava tê-lo visto mais com aquela bunda de fora do que coberta. E que bunda, por sinal. Redondinha, sobressalente e firme; de dar água na boca. Baekhyun não tinha escrúpulos. Cada um de seus atos, até os impensados, era teatral, a prova disso foi a lentidão sedutora com que deixou a toalha branca ao redor de sua cintura cair no chão, o tecido grosso deslizando pelas pernas, fazendo Taeyong descer o olhar indiscretamente. Quando o Byun, por fim, vestiu a cueca, uma entre as mil box brancas que tinha, o outro voltou sua atenção para o par de coxas meio definidas e para o abdômen, tudo exposto como se não fosse nada demais. 

Droga, aquilo era de tirar o juízo de qualquer um. 

— Precisamos limpar o quarto, o inspetor vem amanhã. — Atualmente com o pijama azul escuro, que destacava seus cabelos pretos, Baekhyun informou. — Como você tem prova, eu vou arrumar sua parte. Mas você fica me devendo uma, certo? — propôs, divertido. 

Taeyong estreitou os olhos. 

— Pode ser, _hyung_ — murmurou, fazendo um beicinho em seguida. — Obrigado. 

Então, tentou voltar a se concentrar nos estudos. 

Dividir um cubículo com Baekhyun era um inferno. Gostava muito? Sim. Trocaria de colega de quarto? Não, jamais. Ainda assim, era um inferno — particular e quentinho, que o aprisionava todos os dias com cenas que continuava em seus sonhos molhados. Sentia como se já conhecesse o Byun inteirinho, isso somente por ter tido inúmeras oportunidades de passear os olhos pela extensão de seu corpo. Sabia das pintinhas de cor e salteado, de como os fios de cabelo caíam sobre a sua testa em câmera lenta e podia até desenhar as costas alheias com uma riqueza assustadora de detalhes. 

Um crush intenso demais, não? Pois é. Era quase impossível não dar bola. Porém, um fato: Taeyong, apesar de tudo isso, achava-se bom em esconder seu sufoco. Contudo, suas habilidades de atuação às vezes deixavam a desejar. Já perdera olhares interessados no corpo do Baek, conversava com ele olhando para a forma com que a boca mexia, querendo sentir o gostinho. 

Era bem óbvio, no fim das contas. Principalmente para Baekhyun, que, nem de longe, era a pessoa mais inocente do mundo. Sentado diante a um juiz, talvez o Byun até admitisse que fazia muitas daquelas coisas de propósito, com segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções, querendo ver até onde o Lee iria. Saber ser desejado por alguém causava-lhe uma sensação boa e viciante. Ser desejado por Taeyong, então, quem tanto admirava, era melhor ainda. 

Logo quando se conheceram, um semestre atrás, a situação era quase o oposto. Baekhyun achou, de primeira, o Lee um dos caras mais atraentes que já conheceu na vida. O mais novo tinha um jeitinho de ser bonito de assistir, transitava entre ser engraçado e sexy em segundos. Era manhoso, mas também responsável; tinha mais talentos do que podia contar nos dedos das mãos e, propositalmente ou não, era o tipo ideal do Byun. 

Baekhyun, portanto, considerava que tinha encomendado com os deuses um cara com todas as características que gostava numa pessoa. E sentia que Taeyong foi o que recebeu em troca, um presentão. Bem melhor do que imaginou. 

🍭

_Taeyong sentiu suas costas colidirem contra a parede, o escuro do ambiente deixando seu raciocínio ainda mais lento e confuso. Não foi capaz de processar o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, só sabia que era gostoso — com todas as letras da palavra gostoso em maiúsculo._

_Seu peitoral subia e descia rapidamente e, à medida que o corpo da pessoa à sua frente uniu-se ao seu novamente, soltou um murmúrio sôfrego e contente. Quando recuperaram o fôlego, que sabe-se lá quando tinham perdido, retomaram o beijo. O Byun, afoito que só ele, deslizou as duas mãos até sua cintura alheia e apertou-a._

_“Eu te odeio, Baek”, murmurou, sendo sincero. Odiava a forma com que o moreno fazia arder cada partezinha do seu ser, em como o transformava em um poço de necessidade e ânsia. Odiava mais ainda ele fazer isso por querer, os charmes acentuados pela carinha de inocente que fazia vez ou outra._

_Baekhyun riu soprado, rente ao pescoço de Taeyong, que cessou a pseudo reclamação. O Lee, afinal, não estava em condições de fazer nada se não agradecer aos deuses superiores; queria isso há tanto tempo que seria vergonhoso admitir em voz alta. Queria pele com pele, sentir o toque do Byun em todo seu corpo e poder tocá-lo também._

_Baekhyun deslizou sorrateiramente a mão até o membro duro de Taeyong, coberto pela calça, e apertou-o._

_“Não fale assim com seu hyung.” A voz melodiosa advertiu-o._

_O Lee riu um pouco. Aquilo estava bom demais para ser verdade._

Acordou com raiva. Deveria ter sonhado — ou tido pesadelos — com o conteúdo da prova que revisou antes de ir dormir, quase duas horas da manhã. Porém, não foi o que aconteceu. Mesmo depois de páginas e mais páginas dos livros que folheou, pensar em Baekhyun ainda era o foco principal de seu subconsciente. Não podia ser tão de quatro para o Byun assim, podia? Ao ponto de não tirá-lo da cabeça nem em suas horas de sono? 

Na verdade, podia sim, só não achava que fosse justo. Seria engraçado, se não fosse trágico. Era frustrante viver aquilo apenas dentro da sua cabeça quando tinha o protagonista de todas as cenas tão perto de si o tempo todo. 

— Eu odeio você — afirmou Taeyong, desta vez ao próprio pau, quando sentou-se na cama e foi tomado pela sensação da glande roçando no tecido fino da samba canção. Passou os dedos finos entre os cabelos longos e loiros, depois esfregou o rosto com as costas das mãos. 

Eram sete da manhã e havia dormido pouquíssimo. De fato, não se sentia nem um pouco descansado. Se Baekhyun saísse da sua mente, ao menos seria capaz de dormir em paz e recuperar suas energias, né? Porém, aquilo só piorava. Seu inconsciente precisava dar uma repaginada; começava a achar bem monótona a mistura de falta de sexo com a proximidade de Baekhyun, ainda que, na verdade, sempre acabasse mais chateado pelo fim do sonho do que pelo fato de sonhar com essa situação. 

Levantou-se e comeu algo, as olheiras abaixo dos olhos bem evidentes e os cabelos bagunçados feito um ninho. Sua prova era às dez, fora do horário convencional da aula desse respectivo professor. Por isso, aproveitou o pouquíssimo tempo que ainda tinha para resolver algumas questões semelhantes às que achava que seriam cobradas. Quando terminou — lê-se desistiu —, tomou um banho, arrumou-se e passou no refeitório para comer alguma coisa. 

Algumas horas se passaram e, bem, podia-se dizer que tudo ocorreu melhor do que imaginou: fez todas as questões da avaliação, exceto a última, e, provavelmente, tiraria uma nota bem melhor do que pensou. Afirmou isso para si mesmo morrendo de medo, é válido ressaltar; caso estivesse errado, arrependeria-se de ter criado expectativas. 

Depois que terminou a prova, almoçou rápido com Mark e Jongin, estes que praticamente imploraram para saírem de noite. Taeyong argumentou, contando que precisava trabalhar naquela noite de sexta, porém eles contornaram a desculpa dizendo que, então, beberiam no bar onde ele trabalhava — assim, ao final do seu turno, poderia se juntar a eles. 

Foi o que aconteceu, afinal não tinha como contrariar Mark, ele era insistente demais. Por isso, confirmou o rolê e rumou para assistir às aulas do dia. Mais tarde, com o visor do seu celular marcando sete da noite, Taeyong sorriu contente, sentindo-se aliviado pela única atividade que lhe restava para fazer era algo com o qual já estava muito acostumado. Não via a hora de jogar conversa fora e, no dia seguinte, ficar em frente ao computador jogando por horas e mais horas. 

Guardou suas coisas na bolsa e correu para não se atrasar para o trabalho. Agora ele transitava entre as diversas mesas de madeira, vestindo um avental preto e equilibrando bandejas em ambas as mãos e com uma caneta pendurada atrás da orelha para anotar os pedidos. Os cabelos loiros presos em um coque, com alguns poucos fios teimosos soltos sobre sua testa.

Sexta era o dia em que o bar, o estabelecimento desse tipo mais perto do campus, ficava mais lotado, a maioria dos clientes sendo, obviamente, os jovens saindo das aulas, que queriam afogar mágoas ou comemorar alguma simplória conquista da graduação. Quaisquer conquistas na faculdade, aliás, mereciam uma noite especial, porque eram raras para a maioria dos mortais. Fosse grelhando carne ou cozendo legumes, com soju, cerveja ou suco, a comemoração era válida. 

Taeyong parou diante de Mark e repousou mais duas cervejas na mesa em que ele ocupava com o namorado, os dois dividindo uma porção de frango frito com molho picante e alguns acompanhamentos. 

— Vão com calma ou, quando eu largar aqui, vocês já vão estar bêbados — disse, observando Jongin dar um gole da bebida e rir bonito. 

— O único que não sabe beber aqui é você. — Mark retrucou, divertido. — Você sai que horas mesmo, Tae? 

— Hmmm, às dez. — Pensou antes de responder, mas logo lembrou que tinha entrado às seis e, portanto, às dez já poderia sentar com os amigos e relaxar um pouco. 

— Temos um bom tempo até lá — concluiu Mark. 

— Taeyong, mesa cinco! — Ouviu o dono do bar gritar e antes de sair inclinou a cabeça, fazendo uma reverência mínima aos amigos. 

Voltou ao trabalho. Não ficou fazendo a função de garçom por muito tempo, porque o cara responsável por lavar a louça machucou a mão. Logo, o Lee precisou assumir aquele posto. Calçou as luvas rosas e longas, que íam quase até a altura do seu cotovelo, e vestiu uma touca descartável, assim iniciando o trabalho. 

Dezenas de pratos, copos, talheres e vasilhas depois, olhou para a pilha e suspirou. Ela parecia nunca diminuir. Alternou a perna de apoio e sacudiu os braços. “Só mais um tempinho, garotão”, disse para si mesmo, catando suas últimas gotinhas de energia para usar. Mais alguns minutos se passaram e os céus finalmente pareceram ter piedade dele, dando uma folguinha na frequência com que novas bandejas lotadas chegavam à cozinha. 

Tirou as mãos da luva e foi beber um pouco d’água para se refrescar. Como se não bastasse sua exaustão, ainda estava quente para um caralho. Espiou o bar e viu Jongin e Mark rindo e conversando. O fato deles serem um casal era tão óbvio que parecia haver um letreiro escrito “eu amo esse homem aqui” acima da cabeça de Jongin, junto a uma seta apontando para Mark. 

Taeyong não era de sentir inveja, de verdade. Porém, vendo-os assim, pegava-se quase desejando que um dia tivesse alguém para beber na sexta à noite também, alguém mais do que amigo, alguém com quem poderia trocar uns bons beijos depois. Alguém que, querendo ele assumir ou não, sabia quem gostaria que fosse.

Pensando nele… bem, recebeu uma mensagem. O celular vibrou no bolso traseiro da calça, e o Lee logo soube de quem se tratava. Baekhyun era um de seus únicos contatos não silenciados e, dada a hora, deveria querer saber por que não estava no dormitório ainda. 

**Docinho hyung** : Volta que horas? Jantou?

20:26 

**Taeyong** : Eu trabalho hoje

20:27 ✔✔

Acertou em cheio o motivo do contato. Tinha esquecido de avisar que só voltaria mais tarde e, como sua escala de trabalho mudava toda semana, o Byun não tinha como ter certeza. Então, talvez ele só quisesse confirmar mesmo. 

Taeyong digitou rápido e Baekhyun não respondeu mais, matando ali mesmo o pensamento lépido de que ele poderia estar um pouquinho preocupado, quem sabe… com saudade ou outra coisa que a criatividade do Lee permitia-o imaginar. 

Um tiquinho decepcionado, com um bico fofo nos lábios, voltou para as louças. Ainda faltava mais de uma hora para que pudesse se ver livre daquilo. O tempo, por sorte, passou mais rápido dessa vez. Uns bocejos depois e outro funcionário assumiu seu lugar. Ansioso, finalmente sentou-se com Jongin e Mark, que pareciam igualmente sóbrios, mesmo que a conta da mesa já contasse umas quinze cervejas. 

— Coma um pouco antes de começar a beber. — Jongin aconselhou, empurrando uma porção de _jajamyeon_ em sua direção. 

O Lee comeu como se fosse a melhor refeição do mundo, não tinha tido como colocar nada para dentro antes. Quando se satisfez, todo o cansaço que tentou ignorar caiu sobre seus ombros, sentiu-se a ponto de cochilar ali mesmo. Porém, pensou que seria injusto ter feito os dois esperarem tanto tempo para não conversarem nem um pouquinho sequer. Então, com uma dose de soju, começou o plano para se manter acordado. 

— O que vai fazer amanhã? — questionou Mark, inclinando-se para a frente, todo animado. — Eu e Jongin vamos ao cinema. Quer ir também?

— E atrapalhar o casal mais falado do campus? Não, obrigado. — Taeyong usou todo o falso ranço que tinha de programas de casal para mudar a voz. — E eu preciso jogar um campeonato amanhã. 

— Talvez, se você saísse da frente do computador um pouquinho, nós poderíamos sair em casais. — Mark tocou na ferida. — Quando você vai desencalhar, Tae?

— Quando ele disser pro Baekhyun como se sente. — Foi Jongin quem afirmou, com certo receio de ter ido longe demais na brincadeira. Era próximo do Lee o suficiente para saber que ele sustentava uma quedinha por seu próprio melhor amigo, Baekhyun, mas não tanto ao ponto de poder jogar assim na cara o tremendo receio que ele tinha de contar a verdade ao Byun. 

Taeyong usou toda sua paciência para não mandar o melhor amigo à merda por ter tocado naquele assunto. Revirou os olhos e reclamou:

— Vocês de novo estão falando disso, sinceramente... 

— Se você não contar pra ele, eu conto — ameaçou Jongin, fazendo uma expressão astuciosa. 

— Mark, permissão para matar seu namorado? 

— Permissão concedida. 

— Ya! Vocês dois! — Jongin exclamou. — Eu sou o mais velho aqui, ok?

— Esse é o seu único argumento pra tudo. — Taeyong acertou-o em cheio. — _Hyung_ — acrescentou, debochado.

Jongin ajeitou-se na cadeira, ainda com certa falsa indignação expressa em sua postura, e concluiu: 

— Aceita o conselho do velho aqui — pausou para repousar uma das mãos na coxa de Mark —, você devia dizer pro Baekhyun logo. 

— Até parece! — O Lee riu soprado. — Imagina o climão que ia ficar se ele não… me correspondesse? _Ah_ , vamos mudar de assunto, por favor.

— Eu conheço ele há tempo o suficiente pra saber que ele não nega uma foda. Isso não é o que você mais quer, Taeyong? 

Taeyong estreitou os olhos, quase tentado a pedir que Jongin contasse tudo o que ele sabia sobre Baekhyun. Enquanto isso, Mark deu um tapa no ombro do companheiro, achando a forma direta com que ele tratava aquilo um tanto constrangedora. 

— Quem avisa, amigo é. — Jongin afirmou e levantou as mãos em rendição.

O silêncio pairou entre eles até o Lee servir-se mais uma dose de soju, querendo limpar a mente de tudo que remetia ao seu colega de quarto gostoso. Virou a dose, amaldiçoando o ardor na garganta, e fez o mesmo outras vezes. Muitas vezes, aliás. Tantas que o seu belíssimo plano do álcool acordá-lo funcionou exatamente para o contrário. 

Era um bom plano, afinal? Não, é óbvio, como a grande maioria dos seus. 

— Vamos deixar ele no dormitório? — Mark perguntou, cutucando Taeyong para saber se ele ainda estava vivo e respirava. Tinha capotado ali mesmo, a cabeça mal encostada na mesa, enquanto conversavam sobre que filme assistiriam (não havia _mesmo_ como contrariar Mark quando ele botava uma ideia na cabeça). 

— Nós não podemos entrar no dormitório dos outros assim — lembrou Jongin. — Mas eu tenho uma ideia… se você concordar, eu… posso chamar o...

Sim, chamaram Baekhyun para pegar Taeyong na entrada do prédio dos dormitórios. O Byun não pareceu muito contente ao atender a ligação, mas, assim que Jongin explicou-lhe a situação, desceu imediatamente. 

— Obrigado por trazerem ele. — Agradeceu ao casal, passando o braço de Taeyong sobre seus ombros e pegando a bolsa dele com as mãos. — Eu cuido dele a partir daqui, podem deixar. 

— Boa sorte, Baek — disse Jongin. — Cuidado pra ele não vomitar seu pijaminha, ele quase fez um estrago no táxi.

Só então o Byun percebeu que tinha ido até ali somente de pijama e pantufas, razão do seu amigo lançar-lhe um olhar divertido. 

— Boa noite — murmurou, nem um pouco envergonhado, e começou a arrastar Taeyong para dentro do prédio. 

Haver um elevador foi a melhor coisa daquilo tudo. Do contrário, chegar ao quinto andar teria sido um inferno. Enquanto as portas metálicas não abriam, Baekhyun olhou pela primeira vez para seu colega de quarto, que tinha os lábios partidos, as bochechas coradas e os cabelos assanhados de uma forma engraçada e bonita. Era lindo de verdade, pensou. Até daquele jeito. 

— Eu odeio esse s-seu cheirinho… d-doce — murmurou Taeyong, atropelando as palavras. O outro só escutou e entendeu porque estavam realmente próximo, é óbvio. — _Docinho… hyung..._ — O Lee continuou, inclinando um pouco sua cabeça para alcançar o pescoço de Baekhyun. 

O melhor cheiro no cangote que o Byun já recebeu: foi a consequência de não impedir que Taeyong fizesse aquilo. Pelo espelho do elevador, viu a forma com que a boca alheia estava a milímetros da sua pele, enquanto o nariz inspirava e expirava rente à ela. Engoliu seco, um pouco nervoso. 

— T-Taeyong… o que está fazendo? — perguntou, sabendo que era inútil exigir do outro qualquer discernimento agora. 

Por sorte, a porta abriu. O Lee pareceu despertar ao ouvir o bipe que indicava que haviam chegado ao andar desejado e até tentou se desvencilhar de Baekhyun para se equilibrar sozinho, mas falhou. 

Baekhyun, por sua vez, segurou a porta do elevador com uma mão e puxou Taeyong com a outra. Logo, estavam no corredor vazio e pouco iluminado. Era tarde da noite para quem vivia em dormitórios — cujos toques de recolher iam, no máximo, até meia-noite. Andaram e pararam diante da porta do quarto que dividiam, e o mais velho tirou o cartão de acesso do bolso, agradecendo aos deuses quando finalmente conseguiu colocar o outro para dentro do pequeno cômodo. 

O Byun deitou-o em sua própria cama, a beliche de baixo, e tirou seus sapatos e meias, deixando no cantinho perto da porta. Missão cumprida? Ainda não. Taeyong estava suado e fedendo, o que era um pouco nojento, o cheiro de álcool sobrepondo-se ao dos produtos de limpeza que Baekhyun usara para limpar o ambiente antes da visita do inspetor. Pensou rápido e concluiu que daria um banho de gato no mais novo, o que já deveria ser o suficiente para deixá-lo mais confortável. 

Molhou uma toalha e encheu uma vasilha com água e iniciou o trabalho. Sentou ao lado do corpo mal estirado e passou o tecido úmido no rosto alheio, devagar e com todo cuidado do mundo, também nas mãos, pés e pescoço, na esperança disso fazê-lo se sentir um pouco mais confortável. Vez ou outra, o Lee soltava algum murmúrio incoerente, que Baekhyun ignorou. 

— Taeyong, eu vou tirar sua blusa, ok? — informou, sabendo que não adiantaria de nada. Foi um sacrifício para tirar o moletom do corpo alheio, mas conseguiu. Finalmente, podia subir para a cama dele e dormir. Uma noite de troca não o mataria. 

Contudo, antes que pudesse se levantar, seu braço foi segurado. 

— Água — disse Taeyong, quase em um sussurro. 

Baekhyun riu fraco e balançou negativamente a cabeça, já formulando a bronca que daria no outro no dia seguinte por ter bebido até ficar naquele estado. Foi buscar um copo com água e voltou rápido. Para facilitar aquilo, apoiou a cabeça do Lee com sua mão, erguendo-a um pouco. 

— Beba tudo — falou, quase em uma ordem. 

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, os olhares se encontraram. Taeyong, ainda alto, não conseguiu sustentar encarar o Byun por muito tempo, logo desviando sua atenção para os lábios alheios, bem próximos dos seus, devido a posição. 

— Hyung… — murmurou. — Você é tão bonito. — Não vacilou ao exprimir, sua voz era firme, convicta, apesar de soar baixa. 

Baekhyun não soube o que responder. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, um cadinho atordoado com o elogio repentino e com a proximidade dos corpos. Quando finalmente bolou uma frase boa o suficiente para retribuí-lo, foi impedido de falar. 

Taeyong grudou os lábios em uma leve pressão. O Byun engoliu seco, mantendo os olhos bem abertos e sem ação. O que estava acontecendo? O selinho durou somente os instantes em que Baekhyun processou a resposta para essa pergunta. 

— Você está bêbado — declarou, rente à face alheia. — Vá dormir. 

E, assim, afastou-se. Não encostaria um dedo nele naquele estado. Jamais. Porém, quando deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro — mais fofo e alto que o seu — e permitiu-se sentir o cheiro alheio impregnado nos lençóis, desejou que Taeyong tomasse a iniciativa outra vez. 

Queria beijá-lo novamente. Com certeza. 

Para o azar, ou plena sorte, de Baekhyun, a saga daquela noite não acabou ali. Dormia profundamente, somente um pé para fora da coberta e a baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca, quando ouviu uma _coisa_. Acreditou por alguns minutos que fosse coisa da sua cabeça, sua mente fértil deveria estar projetando seus desejos com o colega de quarto e, sei lá, projetando sons? Sons esses bem comprometedores, por sinal. 

“ _Baek…_ ” Era nitidamente a voz de Taeyong ou uma versão mais grossa e mais arrastada dela. Ainda sem mover um músculo, o Byun ordenou a si próprio que parasse com essas coisas. Um pau duro passava longe do que queria agora. “ _Baek hyung…_ ” Outra vez. Baekhyun sentiu seu corpo aquecer, aquilo era excitante. O Lee praticamente gemendo seu nome, ainda que fruto da sua imaginação, soava como música. “ _Baek… e-u…_ ” 

Acordou em um pulo. Piscou os olhos e cutucou os ouvidos, frustrado. Que droga de sonho tinha sido aquele com só som e nenhuma imagem? 

Acontece que não era um sonho. A mais pura realidade bateu na cara de Baekhyun quando ouviu outro gemido. Beliscou seu antebraço com força. Ok, estava desperto, era fato. Então, isso queria dizer que… 

Apoiou seus braços na proteção da beliche e olhou para sua cama, onde Taeyong dormia — não tão tranquilamente assim. Oh, céus, aquela foi a cena mais sexy que viu em toda sua vida inteirinha. Haviam gotículas de suor na testa de Taeyong e ele mordia os próprios lábios. Os olhos fechados e pressionados, o restante do corpo imóvel. “ _Baekhyun…_ ” Assistiu a boca mover e formar seu próprio nome, clamando por si de uma maneira aflita e necessitada. 

Passeou o olhar pelo restante do corpo alheio, o peitoral nu e as pernas bem delineadas pela calça jeans. E, bem, pelo volume crescido entre elas. 

“ _Baek…_ ” Novamente. 

Iria enlouquecer. Tipo, de verdade. Aquilo não era nem de longe uma situação para qual estava preparado. Taeyong estava sonhando? Consigo? Fazendo exatamente o quê?

“ _Baek… eu… v-vou…”_ Essa foi a gota d’água. Resolveu tomar uma atitude. 

— Taeyong — disse alto. Precisava fazer aquilo parar. Não fazia tanto tempo assim desde que tinham pegado no sonho. Ele deveria estar bêbado ainda. — Taeyong, acorda! _Taeyong_!

O Lee soltou um suspiro longo e, então, abriu minimamente os olhos, bastante confuso. Não sabia como tinha chegado no quarto e muito menos porque estava deitado na cama de Baekhyun. 

— Hmmm? — murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. — O que foi? — O jeito com que ele falava deixava perceptível que grande parte do efeito do álcool já tinha ido embora. 

— É — pausou, tentando achar uma maneira mais fácil de dizer aquilo e falhando miseravelmente — que eu não consigo dormir com você… gemendo… meu nome…

Foi como se Baekhyun tivesse jogado um balde de água fria no mais novo, que sentou na cama depressa, a dor de cabeça da pré-ressaca já fazendo seu mundo girar, junto ao que tinha acabado de ouvir sair da boca do seu colega de quarto. 

— E-eu… Eu… — Tentou dizer algo, mas não foi capaz. 

— Tudo bem… eu _acho_ que você já fez isso outras vezes, mas… — Não tinha muita certeza disso, porém, agora, parando para pensar, talvez os gemidos com os quais sonhava não fossem, de fato, parte dos seus sonhos. — Só... volte a dormir. — Baekhyun transparecia uma calma que não combinava com a situação, deixando Taeyong mais nervoso. 

Ainda assim, o Lee cobriu-se inteirinho com o edredom, tentando absorver a maior vergonha que já passou em sua vida. O Byun, então, tornou a descansar sua cabeça no travesseiro. O silêncio ensurdecedor fazendo-o sentir uma pontinha de saudade do que ouvia antes. Logo, anotou mentalmente: além de um beijo, Taeyong devia-lhe bons gemidos. 

E Baekhyun cobraria essa dívida o mais rápido possível.

🍭

Taeyong nunca ficou tanto tempo fora do dormitório e, consequentemente, longe do seu filho, o computador, quanto nos dois dias que se seguiram. Estava fugindo de Baekhyun como o diabo foge da cruz, talvez até com um pouco mais de eficiência. No sábado, após a madrugada conturbada, mandou uma dezena de mensagens para Mark, avisando que iria para sua casa, e mal esperou o dia amanhecer para começar a arrumar a mochila.

Durante o dia, nada sucedeu-se sem que sua mente o levasse de volta ao momento em que Baekhyun olhou em seus olhos e disse _aquilo_. Nem mesmo a mais assustadora cena do filme de terror que Jongin escolheu se equiparava ao medo que tinha de encarar o Byun novamente; a vergonha fazendo-o roer todas as unhas e constantemente coçar a nuca. 

Pela primeira vez desde que começou a namorar, Mark viu Taeyong demonstrar interesse em dormir na sua casa. Era sempre “não quero atrapalhar você e Jongin” ou “tenho mais o que fazer”. Porém, naquela noite, em nenhum momento o Lee fez menção em ir embora. Feliz com isso, Mark providenciou uma variedade exagerada de besteiras da loja de conveniências mais próxima e pediu que seu namorado escolhesse algum outro filme para assistirem. 

— O que deu em você? — Jongin não era nada sutil. Na primeira oportunidade de ficar a sós com Taeyong, perguntou. 

— Nada, oué. — E Taeyong era um péssimo mentiroso. 

— Sei… — Pareceu desconfiado, mas não insistiu. 

Tudo ficou mais estranho ainda quando o Lee resolveu que passaria o domingo por ali também, até se entretendo com os pais de Mark ao ajudar a preparar o café da manhã e, posteriormente, o almoço. Havia acontecido algo, era bem óbvio. Porém, seu melhor conhecia-o há tempo suficiente para saber quando não queria tocar em algum assunto. Então, só ofereceu, em silêncio e indiretamente, o apoio que ele precisava. 

Na segunda, que chegou rápido demais na concepção de Taeyong, foram para o campus juntos, separando-se apenas durante o período das aulas. Enquanto as aulas de Mark eram pela manhã, o Lee só tinha o horário preenchido pela tarde. Por isso, resolveu ficar na biblioteca, esperando o casalzão para almoçar. 

Folheava sem muito interesse um livro sobre répteis — o primeiro que avistou na prateleira de devoluções — quando sentiu o celular vibrar. Pediu aos céus que fosse qualquer um dos seus outros principais contatos, até porque Baekhyun não havia lhe mandado um “a” sequer no final de semana todo, mas suas preces não foram atendidas.

Era ele. 

**Docinho hyung** : Você volta quando?

10:05 

**Taeyong** : Hoje.

10:30 ✔✔

Respondeu depois de muito tempo. A única coisa em que conseguia pensar era em trocar o nome do contato do outro, porque esse o remetia a tudo de constrangedor que tinha feito quando bêbado. Àquela altura, lembrava de todas as cenas: do cheiro no cangote, do selinho e, principalmente, de gemer o nome dele em alto e bom som. 

Era demais para processar. Muito mais do que conseguiria lidar. A vergonha mal cabia em seu corpo magro e esguio, parecia transbordar de si a todo instante. Daí, surgiu uma única conclusão: não fazia a mínima ideia de com qual cara olharia para Baekhyun novamente. E se ele gritasse? E se perguntasse o que diabos foi aquilo? 

Soltou um murmúrio frustrado e enfiou a cabeça no meio dos braços, tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Talvez estivesse mesmo na hora de enfrentar os seus “problemas”. 

Tic-tac. Naquela noite, seria verdadeiro.

  
  


A coragem que reuniu durante o dia inteiro pareceu insuficiente quando encarou a porta do seu quarto. A luz estava ligada, pôde ver pela fresta, indicando que Baekhyun estava lá esperando-lhe. Tirou o cartão de acesso do bolso e respirou fundo. Seria agora ou nunca — nunca já não parecendo uma opção tão ruim. 

— Oi — murmurou ao ver o Byun sentado em sua cama. 

Baekhyun tirou os fones de ouvido, meio surpreso com a presença alheia e meio aliviado. 

— Oi — cumprimentou-o de volta. — Onde passou o fim de semana? — perguntou, achando que assim era uma boa maneira de iniciar a conversa.

— No Mark — respondeu rápido. 

— Ah, sim… Fiquei um pouco preocupado quando acordei e não te vi — confessou. 

“Mentiroso, não me mandou uma mensagenzinha”, Taeyong pensou. 

— Por que não avisou? — Baekhyun não queria ir tão direto ao assunto, mas a maneira com que tentou contornar aquilo não estava sendo muito eficiente, parecia uma cobrança.

— Não quis te acordar — afirmou, mentindo. — Hyung — completou assim que deu-se conta de ter esquecido.

O Lee largou a mochila no chão e sentou na sua tão amada cadeira, visivelmente sem jeito.

— Taeyong, a gente precisa… 

— Eu sei — interrompeu-o. — Hyung, eu… me desculpa por tudo, ok? 

Baekhyun franziu o cenho, sem entender o porquê ele estava se desculpando. 

— E-eu estava bêbado e… hm, passei dos limites… isso não vai mais acontecer. 

— Por quê? — O Byun indagou, a pergunta saindo espontaneamente. 

Taeyong encarou-o. 

— Como assim, hyung? Por que... o quê? 

— Quem disse que eu quero que isso nunca mais aconteça? Onde você ouviu isso?

Ok, o Lee estava mais confuso do que nunca. Piscou os olhos e mudou a postura. 

— O que quer dizer com...

— Taeyong, me escuta bem. — Baekhyun pediu e o mais novo confirmou, balançando minimamente a cabeça. — Estou dizendo, com todas as letras, que eu venho querendo você durante todo esse tempo... também. 

Silêncio e mais silêncio: foi o que o Byun ganhou em troca da declaração. Taeyong processava as palavras uma por uma, engolido por um desespero que não combinava com o que planejou para aquela conversa. 

— Naquela noite, eu… — Baekhyun continuou, tentando amenizar o impacto que suas outras palavras causaram. — Eu só não te retribui porque você estava bêbado. Seria errado. 

— Então… — Começou a dizer, pigarreando em seguida. — Você queria… quer… também, hyung? 

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, a seriedade indo embora quando formou um sorriso travesso nos lábios. 

— Quero — confirmou. Taeyong sentiu fogos de artifício explodirem dentro de si. Todos os seus  _ divertidamente _ aplaudindo a confissão, as borboletas em seu estômago dançando. 

— E-eu… — pausou para se concentrar, não queria gaguejar desta vez — Eu estou sóbrio agora, hyung. 

Foi a hora de Baekhyun sair dos eixos, dando uma risada gostosa ao ouvir a afirmação. 

— Isso é bom — afirmou. — Muito bom. — Ficou de pé e se aproximou do mais novo. 

— É? — perguntou, só pra jogar charme. Levantou a cabeça e fitou o Byun bem à sua frente. 

— Até demais. — Dito isso, Baekhyun segurou os dois braços de Taeyong e ergueu-o para cima, com uma força que o mais novo desconhecia até agora. — Vou te fazer gemer meu nome outra vez — advertiu. 

O Lee ficou fraco no primeiro momento em que o Byun grudou os lábios no seu, uma sensação gostosa passeando pelo seu corpo inteiro. Era surreal. Logo, Baekhyun empurrou-o até a escrivaninha, agarrou suas pernas e sentou-o com carinho, fazendo tudo isso com jeitinho. Aprofundaram o beijo à medida que Taeyong acolheu-o entre as pernas, abrindo-as até os quadris colidirem pela primeira vez. 

O Byun passou as mãos por debaixo da camisa alheia e deslizou os dedos direto para a cintura fina. Era a parte do corpo de Taeyong da qual mais gostava, a cereja do bolo do corpo magro e definido — que admirava de longe sempre que tinha a oportunidade. O que Baekhyun não pôde prever era que além do prazer de poder sentir a pele alheia contra a sua, ficaria tão hipnotizado pela reação do Lee àquele toque, este que arfou contra seus lábios e puxou-o para mais perto.

Taeyong foi se soltando à medida que processou que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, não era um sonho. Segurou a lateral do rosto de Baekhyun e mordeu seu lábio inferior, tomando-o para um novo beijo ainda que estivesse quase sem fôlego. O roçar das línguas era gostoso, mas não era simplesmente um beijo bom. Tudo sobre o Byun era extremamente atraente; poder prender seus dedos aos fios de cabelo pretos, acariciar as orelhas, sentir seu cheiro invadir suas narinas. Era tudo perfeito. 

Taeyong deslizou sorrateiramente a mão até o abdômen alheio, não hesitando em segurar a barra da blusa que ele usava e levantá-la, ajudando-o a se livrar da peça. Cara a cara com o que tanto queria, partiu os selares até o pescoço de Baekhyun, enquanto suas mãos sentiam cada músculo sobressalente. Queria memorizar cada detalhe. 

Baekhyun ficou duro no mesmo instante em que Taeyong pôs as mãos em si, soltando um arfar rente ao ouvido alheio. Para descontar a sensação inebriante, segurou a bunda dele com firmeza. 

—  _ Baek...  _ — O Lee não gemeu, mas quase quis. Ao sentir sua bunda ser pressionada contra o volume desperto, quase enlouqueceu. 

O Byun, fazendo a coisa que mais queria naquele momento, novamente segurou as coxas de Taeyong e o ergueu. Cambaleou com ele no colo até sua cama, onde deitou-o com cuidado e logo subiu em seu corpo. 

— Você também tá duro — sussurrou. O escuro do ambiente fez, de alguma maneira estranha, a frase soar mais íntima ainda. — Precisamos dar um jeito nisso,  _ Taeyongie _ . — afirmou, pressionando seu quadril contra o do mais novo, que arfou com o contato. 

—  _ Baek, eu… _

— Relaxa — pediu, repetindo a investida novamente. 

O contato era ridículo em comparação a outras experiências sexuais que teve, mas Taeyong estava tão excitado que achou o roçar dos membros, ainda que sobre o tecido das calças, a melhor coisa do mundo. 

Baekhyun fez outra vez e mais uma. Taeyong sentiu seu membro latejar e abriu mais as pernas, maximizando o ato. Quando o mais velho voltou a rebolar contra si, retribuiu, arrancando-lhe um gemido de surpresa. 

— Baek, o que acha se… — disse, meio ofegante 

— Se? — A voz do Byun também saiu pesada. 

Taeyong não conseguiu dizer o que realmente queria. Por isso, em resposta, deslizou a destra para a barra da calça de Baekhyun, abriu o botão e desceu o zíper. Baekhyun, esperto como era, entendeu o que o mais novo quis dizer e ocupou-se em livrá-los de qualquer impedimento. Tirou primeiro sua própria calça e cueca, sendo encarado por um Lee que mordiscava os lábios, depois partiu para a roupa alheia, descendo tudo de uma vez e jogando as peças no chão. 

— Puta que pariu, você é muito gostoso — praguejou, mais para si mesmo do que para Taeyong. 

Baekhyun respirou fundo e lambeu os próprios lábios, logo voltando para cima do corpo do mais novo. Quando os membros livres tocaram-se pela primeira vez, Taeyong gemeu audível.

—  _ Baek! _

Apertou os ombros do moreno e sentiu-o rebolar novamente. Tão gostoso e quente! O Byun só faltou enlouquecer. Olhou para baixo e assistiu-se fazer os membros roçarem, as glandes à mesma altura, arrastando uma na outra, a extensão dos membros mornas em contato. Era demais e, ao mesmo tempo, tão pouco comparado ao que gostaria de fazer com Taeyong no futuro.

Pouco a pouco, Taeyong sentiu sua virilha umedecer de pré-gozo, os movimentos intensos fazendo os membros soltarem o líquido viscoso vez ou outra. 

—  _ Baek, eu vou…  _

— Eu  _ sei _ … — O Byun soltou, entre gemidos. Suava muito, assim como o corpo abaixo de si. Além das intimidades, outras partes dos corpos colidiam, os abdomens, as bocas. A sensação de ter o corpo de Taeyong preso ao seu num ato quente entraria para as melhores que já vivenciou. — Eu  _ também _ …

Então, compartilharam o primeiro ápice juntos — tendo plena certeza, no momento em que se olharam de novo, que não seria o último. Taeyong, que mal conseguia respirar, o peito subindo e descendo, o coração acelerado podendo ser ouvido de longe, observou-se sujo de sêmen e riu. 

É, ele riu. 

Baekhyun nu, suado e pingando gozo era bonito demais para ser verdade. Sentia que tinha ganhado na loteria. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eai, o que acharam? hehe  
> Eu acho que merecia um extra, e vocês?
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado da leitura.  
> Até mais!


End file.
